


Dream lover, dreaming of you.

by Gigi



Series: 3 P's Challenge [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Community: bdsm_fandom, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes a little alone time while staying at a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Lover, dreaming of you,

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: NCIS, Tony, http://malesubmissionart.com/post/224723924/a-shirtless-man-kneeling-on-a-bed-holds-a-hanger (You may give him a partner if you wish or just have him masturbating)   
> Prompted By: Scripps  
> Written for the 3 P's Challenge at BDSM_Fandom on LJ.

There only thing he had to take the edge of was the clip of the hanger. He needed to more, needed something else. If he was at home he would have his toys, he would be able to pull the black lock box from under his bed. His cock filled at the thought of the toys that he kept there. He lowered himself on to the hotel bed spreading his legs as he did so putting the clip over his nipple. Letting the first wave of it creep into him.

His other hand twisted his other nipple feeling the differences between the mettle and his skin. If he closed his eyes now he could set the picture, the movie, behind his eyes to get himself off too. He could see the mouth that he wanted to kiss him until his lips were puffy until he couldn't breath. Feel the strong hands of his dream lover pull his nipple instead of his own.

He tired hard not to picture the face, not to look into the eyes of the man he wanted to bend him over and fuck him. He drew back trying to find something safer to draw his lust out. Someone he didn't feel for in anyway.

The half sleepy man checking him into the hotel, his arms had been strong, looked strong enough to hold him while he took what he wanted. Tony hummed his approval as his nails ran past his belly button. That man would want him on his knees. He would grip Tony's hair pulling it so that he could watch his fat cock slips between Tony's lips.

He groaned. The image enough to cause heat but it wasn't enough his cock was hard, his nipples were aching nice but it wasn't who he wanted. He turn his face into the pillow taking steadying breathes that did not match his heart beat.

Maybe he should of gone down to the bar, had a drink, picked up a pretty face that wouldn't really give him what he wanted. But the pleasure would be there. He would get to come. He could find a lovely woman with a nice slim body, a woman whom he could press kisses to her round breasts and draw her nipples into his mouth.

His fingers could slip inside her heat, could push her towards pleasure while he watched, lusted after, and licked. It would be perfect, he swore to himself as a face swam before his eyes, sweet pig tails, sweeter woman. "God Abby."

His heart turned over in his chest. He would do anything for Abby, anything but be able to tell her that he wanted more than her friendship. That his thoughts of her were heated and full of passion. He wanted to knee down beside her. He still had the memory of his fingers brushing her skin just over her collar. Of her body pressed angst him when she gave him hugs. He wanted more. Fuck, he wanted more.

He hissed as he remove hanger from one blowing down on the poor little nub that attack the hanger to the other, lips parting in an almost soundless moan. The rest of the hanger acted like a light weight pulling his nipple down, making it so fucking sweet.

Perhaps he could let himself think about her just one more time, think about how when he's near her fifty percent of the time he's hard just from the closeness. His cock twit as he thought of her lips, thought about them on her skin. Her teeth pulling at his nipple, her eyes full of wicked desire as she rode him, her body above his.

'Don't you do dare come Tony,' His dream Abby spoke to him, her body rocking back and forth over his hardness, her wet heat making it so hard to obey. 'You want to be a good boy for me, don't you Tony.' His hand moved faster as she would. She would rock harder, her breasts right there in his face.

What hidden tattoos would he find? Would she mark him so that he was carrying her mark. “Oh Fuck..” Anything, he would be her boy, he would do anything for her. “Please,” he hissed between his teeth, his balls were drawing upwards. His other hand pulled on the hanger pulling his nipple causing a hard sharp moan.

Another face flickered in his mind, one that had no place to be there any where near this. Abby was still on his body, in front of him, but another hand stronger was on his nipples twisting and pulling. A male voice growling in his ear, 'Look at her DiNozzo, isn't she beautiful? Isn't her pussy nice and tight?' Tony knew that his dream self would fall back on the man's shoulder, his head really falling back on the head board. His hand tightening around his cock, just holding it so that he wouldn't come right away.

His mind was crazy place as his Boss lips brushed over the back of his neck, teeth nipping and than pulling on the skin. Abby above him, her nails on on his arms. He was safe and teased between them. The sparks of white hot pleasure zipping above him, like lighten crashing down on his body. Would Gibbs be inside of him? Would every time Abby pushed down on his cock be sending him down on to Gibbs' cock?

He forgot about everything as he pictured it, his mind too far gone to try to push fingers inside of himself. He would have to try it later, he would have to buy lube for later.. but now it was just this, his hand on his cock. Picturing the burn that would come with Gibbs' penis being pushed deep inside of him, of the warmth of Abby's pussy wrapping around him.

It was just too much, too much, his hand moved on it's own it seemed, fast, whipping over him, the other holding tight to the bedding below him as he cried out what could have been of their names. It could have been a mixture of tiles as come shoot out covering his belly and hand.

“Oh..fuck.. Gibbs?”


	2. Seeing is Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that sound in the next room? Gibbs wants to know as much as you do.

The sounds coming from the joining room greeted Jethro as he stepped out of the streamed filled bathroom, the moans more than likely started out soft and quiet. The owner of those lovely sounds must had forgotten how thin these walls can be. His cock stirred under the terry cloth towel he had wrap around him. Tony has forgotten before, it had been one of the nights that the had an apartment for a stake out, the moans that had came from the bed room was enough for Jethro to get himself off almost twice.

He had has own image of DiNozzo in his head, the man's head thrown back angst the pillows while his hand moved to bring him off. Jethro let out his own little moan, his moving down wet skin to get to his towel covered hard on. He moved over to the door that lead between the two hotel rooms and placed his hand on it. The door was still just a little open, if he pushed it gently, eased it open so that he could hear more it might just be enough.

He peered through the crack in the door almost letting out a low whine as he saw just what the mirror in front of the bed was giving him. He could see not just hear and the sight before him just almost made him come all over the towel. Perhaps it was the heat from his shower, the steam, or the heat coming from Tony, because he felt hot, he could feel each drop of sweat coming down his skin.

The sound of his own name coming from Tony's lips had Gibbs coming into the room, slipping in ever so quietly. His eyes locked on the man on the bed. He was beautiful with his legs spread apart, his head pressed angst the head board. He smirked when he saw the hanger hanging from one of Tony's nipples.

His hand found it's away under the towel, fingers moving over his hard cock, lips pressed tight together so that he would not make one sound. When Tony's closed eyes opened and his cock spilled over his hand Gibbs' had a very hard time not spilling himself.

It was when Tony said his name that Jethro spilled on himself, spoiling the poor towel.

"Oh..Fuck Gibbs." The younger man panted than as his eyes widen at the sight of the older man.

Jethro chuckled his tongue licking his lips, "Just give me some time..and we'll see about that."


End file.
